User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 14
Queen and i were at the safari zone in Port Decca, where we had been told about the poisoning of all of the safari zone’s kangaskhan. The man running the safari zone seemed to be in a panic, as he was sweating madly, stuttering over every other word he said. “Th-th-the kangaskhan eat b-berries from a special tree, that only th-they know about! And it was P-P-POISONED!” “Please sir,” i said cooly, trying not to make him more distressed, “calm down. Queen and i are some of the best pokemon trainers around, at least compared to the majority of Riora. Please trust us. Now, i need you to show me where this tree is.” “R-r-right this way,” he stammered, leading us through the safari zone and to a cave, hidden behind a huge mass of vines. In the center of the cave, there stood an enormous tree, with beautiful golden berries hanging down. The thing is, both the tree and its berries looked perfectly fine. I was getting uneasy. What was going on here? I went to inspect the tree closely, and found no traces of poison. That man had lied to me. I felt rumbling, and turned around just in time to see a machamp move a boulder in front of the mouth of the cave, and the man outside of the cave, not looking the least bit scared anymore. TRAITOR! “I’m really sorry about this,” the man called from outside the cave, “but Team Eclipse has placed a price on you, and i’d love to have some extra money! 500,000 $ to be exact!” “You have a bounty? Why don’t i?” questioned Queen. “Now isn’t the time to worry about that, Queen!” i shot back, quite annoyed. We had to find a way out. That wasn’t a problem. Some of my pokemon could to that in their sleep. I sent out torterra, intending to shatter the boulder with wood hammer, but torterra wouldn’t do it. I sent out metagross, hoping it would tell me telepathically why torterra refused to do what i asked. It responded saying Max, the cave is unstable. I can feel it. If i shatter the boulder, the entire cave will collapse. “Then can’t you move it with rock climb slowly?” No. The boulder is lodged in place. If i move it out of position, the cave’s stability will fall, and it will be too dangerous to move about. I was now afraid. None of my pokemon could move the rock without killing us and the kangaskhan in the cave. I told Queen about all of this, and she simply smiled. “My gardevoir can use psychic to keep the cave stable, while torterra moves the rock. Once it gets the rock out, we can evacuate the cave. Then i’ll call back gardevoir, and we’ll be safe. The thing is, the tree will be crushed,” Queen said. “I don’t give give a crud about the tree! The kangaskhan can eat from all the other trees just like every other pokemon here! My priority is safety!” and without another word, i brought back metagross, and Queen sent out gardevoir and instructed it to use psychic on the ceiling. I, likewise, had torterra use rock climb to force the rock out of our way. Once out of the way, i called back torterra, and the kangaskhan fled the cave, and so did we. Queen quickly called back gardevoir, and the cave began to crumble. There was no sign of the man. Until i heard him that is. “Right this way!” i heard him say. “The boy you want is in a hidden cave!” “Let’s get out of here,” i whispered to Queen. We tried to make our way to the exit, but only found ourselves lost. We could try to fly out, but the trees above were too dense. We’d never make it. Even if we had charizard burn through, that would still mean tons of dead branches. So for now, we were trapped in here. Suddenly, i heard the safari zone boss say, “They can’t have gotten far. Burn the whole place down if you have to!” He meant it. Soon, team eclipse had sent several arcanine after us, and they were using flamethrower like they were crazy. Soon, fire was everywhere, and we were starting to wonder if we’d make it out alive. We both had water pokemon, but no amount of water we could provide would destroy the vicious flames that attacked us. We had to keep moving, or else we would be found. Unfortunately, we came to a dead end. The flames were spreading rapidly. Fire was all around us. Suddenly, a black silhouette stepped through the flames. It was a member of team eclipse, and he was wearing a fireproof protective suit. “End of the line, you little rat!” the man yelled, as he sent out a hydreigon. This was BAD. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts